


Secret Love Song

by qiingzhu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiingzhu/pseuds/qiingzhu
Summary: Two poor soul who is in love with each other but is meant to be with another.





	Secret Love Song

Chanyeol wipe his beloved tears away lovingly, trying to erase the pain and cruelty of the world against them. His heart hurting as well yet he has to be brave among them both of them.

"Soo, baby. Look at me." Yet the smaller man insist listening to him. He keeps his head down, body shaking from sobbing too much. 

Chanyeol gently push him away from him to take a look on his face, "Do Kyungsoo. My beautiful, Soo-"

"I don't want this, Chanyeol. I want to be with you. I hate being born in this family." 

Chanyeol is close to tears again, so he pull Kyungsoo into his embrace again, reminded by the fact that they're going to be away now. Coming home to another's house, stuck in a story they are forced to be in.

The gold ring on Kyungsoo's ring finger gleam under the light. Chanyeol is forced to shut his eyes tight, he doesn't want to face the truth. He wants to take him away, run away from here. To a place only both of them matters, but not here.

 

Do Kyungsoo is engaged to someone. He doesn't have any saying on it and force to do. Worse is, the ring has been put in on the exact moment he knew he will be marrying someone else. 

He looked at his future husband. He smiled at him, but it seems empty. He looks controlled, he was only following orders from his strict father.

And Kyungsoo is forced to accept the fact that his life was never his on the beginning.

 

"I love you, Soo. So much. I would find a way for us to be together anyway. I promise." Chanyeol says, voice cracked. He is holding himself strong, for Kyungsoo- for them.

Eventually Kyungsoo fell asleep, tired of spending his day crying in his boyfriend's embrace. 

Chanyeol lay him gently on the bed, covering him with comforter to make him comfortable. He is about to slip inside the comforter and snuggle close to him as well when his phone suddenly rings.

He quickly picks up, didn't want to wake the latter up.

It's his father. "Father."

"Chanyeol. Come here." 

He tried to excuse that he can't, that he doesn't want to leave Kyungsoo's side. 

But Chanyeol has always been so little to be compared to his father.

So he kiss the latter's forehead goodbye, and promise to be back as soon as possible. He went to meet his father.

 

Few hours later, Chanyeol is inside his car, crying his heart out, knocking the steering wheel to let go of the anger inside him.

He is arranged to marry someone else, too. 

How should their love go from here? Chanyeol is in a dead end. So he cries again, and again, until he can't speak no more and his throat turns hoarse.

His phone rings, it's Kyungsoo. Ah, how could he forget about his love? He must be so scared and worried right now, Chanyeol promise to come back to him.

So he wipe his tears and start his engine, driving to the right home he belongs. 

He still has Kyungsoo. So he won't let the world set them apart. They will be okay, Chanyeol promised so.

He's coming home to Kyungsoo. And he promise he won't go to another's home. Not now, not ever.

Because his are Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo are his. The world maybe cruel but they will fight against it, in love.


End file.
